Minutes (2007 TV series)
Synopsis The story revolves around the 2 organizations called Minutes and Seconds where they send agents to assassinate a certain person. Agent M (Nathan Anderson) is among the popular and the best agent of Minutes, while Agent J (Angelie Tan) is the best agent of Seconds. Agent M's real name is Darwin de Leon a rich person who gets whatever he wants and hated his father and it is said that's the reason why he joined Minutes. Minutes send Agent M to kill Leah Gutierrez (Sandy Hyland) the sister of Agent J or Jillian Gutierrez and the daughter of mayor Gutierrez (Henry Monteverde) he then meet Leah using his named Darwin and they became friends and in the end Darwin falls in love in Leah. Jillian then finds out that Darwin is really Agent M and the one who is send to kill her sister. Cast *Nathan Anderson as Darwin de Leon/Agent M = Youngest son of Jacob and Divina de Leon. Despite being the least favorite in the family and had always being compared by his elder brother, he had always shown his best just to prove his worth in the family and to his father, ever since before he had looked up into his elder brother being called "the perfect child" to their father, but after his brother's death his father had always blamed him for the death of his elder brother, which makes him hate his father than ever and joined an organization called Minutes to one day prove his worth. *Sandy Hyland as Leah Gutierrez/Agent L = The youngest daughter of Mayor Simon and Samantha Gutierrez and sister of Jillian. She is a kind hearted person that's why she's love by many people, aside from her beautiful traits, she too have an evil side especially when she becomes Agent L of Seconds after her father had been elected Mayor. Later in the story it is revealed that she is the one who kill Darwin's elder brother - Jacob and only making it look as if he got in an accident. *Angelie Tan as Jillian Gutierrez/Agent J = The elder sister of Leah and one of the best agents of Seconds. Despite being the eldest sister of Leah she is shown to be caring and sometimes over protective to her sister. After she had known that Agent M her biggest rival despite the both of them is working in different organization is Darwin de Leon and the one who is set to kill her sister, she quickly track down Darwin and tell her sister to never trust him, and vowed to kill him before he does kill her sister. He is later got assign by the president of Seconds to eliminated Ynigo since Seconds had accused him for stealing an important disk own by the president of Seconds.. *Nick Yamamoto as Ynigo Savedra/Agent Y = Former agent of Seconds and a friend of Jacob Jr., after Jacob had been marked as a traitor in Seconds he too had been marked as a traitor, since he literally help Jacob through his plans since their friends and even though he knows that it is wrong. Supporting Cast *'Henry Monteverde' as Mayor Simon Gutierrez = Father of Leah and Jillian and later revealed to be the president of Seconds. Before he became Mayor he established an organization called Seconds, since ever since he was a kid he dream of eliminating bad people in the world in seconds using agents. *'Ashley Montreal' as Samantha Gutierrez = Mother of Leah and Jillian, she is a caring and kind hearted mother so just like her family she too is been love by the people. *'William San Jose' as Jacob de Leon = Father of Jacob Jr. and Darwin, he is complete opposite of Leah and Jillian's father, because he is strict and greed, he is later revealed to be the president of Minutes. *Hillary Fuentes as Divina Alcaras-de Leon = Mother of Darwin and Jacob Jr., just like Leah and Jillian's mother she is a kind hearted person as well despite her husband being an evil person, though she is fully unaware of her husbands bad doings, she still helps the people who's in need. *Brittney Nashwell as Jane = Leah's friend *Kacey Sterling as Gina = Jillian's friend Guest Cast *Yuson Javier as Jacob de Leon Jr./Agent Z = Darwin's elder brother who died in a car accident. He is to become a military since he's father had always wanted him to be one even though the truth his father had wanted him to be an agent of Minutes and be his right hand man. Not knowing to their family that he hated his father more than anyone else, since his father had been controlling his life since birth just like what happening to Darwin. It is later known that he too is an agent of Seconds and was asked by his father to back stabbed the Seconds and steal the important disk that the president of Seconds and steal it even if it cost his life. He is later killed by Leah. *Marco Lazaro as Young Darwin *Angela dela Torre as Young Jillian *Jane Simon as Young Leah